btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Lofty
Lofty *'Gender': Male *'Basis': Mobile Crane *'Color': Indigo Blue *'Owner': Bob *'Voiced By': **Neil Morrissey (UK; 1998-2012) **Sonya Leite (US; 2001-2005) **Emma Tate (US; 2005-2009) **Jo Wyatt (US; 2010-2012) **Steven Kynman (UK; 2015-present) **Richard Ian Cox (US; 2015-present) Lofty is a mobile crane. He tends to get scared, always thinking he can't do things that he can, and lacks of confidence. Personality Lofty is timid, shy, and nervous. He is shown to have a rivalry with Spud. He also tends to stutter. However, he is kindhearted and friendly. He is probably the strongest among the Can-Do Crew, since he is a crane. Lofty often forgets how strong he is. He never causes trouble, but does make some mistakes. He takes his work both seriously and relaxingly. Deep down inside, he has a strict feeling (as shown in a couple of episodes). Livery Lofty is painted royal blue and had a sky blue bumper-like mouth. 2015 version The 2015 version of Lofty is less cowardly and his bumper mouth has been replaced with a silver stripe. Appearance Trivia *Lofty has five detachable tools: ** A crane hook ** A wrecking ball ** A grabber ** A magnet ** A drill *He is timid at first, but always rises to the occasion and holds up his end of the job. *Lofty fears heights, mice, loud noises, and used to fear Spud the Scarecrow. *Lofty is somewhat careless, but learns by his friends' wise words, by what adventures he has and how his previous attempt of a certain job was done, though this seems to be less common in the 2015 series. *His memory is apparently somewhat poor. *In the original series, Lofty says "er" ("uh" in the US dub) every time he talks and usually uses it once or twice per sentence. He doesn't say it any longer. *Some merchandise ranges incorrectly state Lofty's livery as a lighter blue, when he's really indigo blue. *In the United States dub of Project Build It, after Emma Tate took over from Sonya Leite, Lofty's voice got higher. *Lofty was one of the two vehicles with a bumper-like mouth instead of a grill mouth, the other being Skip. *In 2014, Lofty got a redesign like the rest of the cast, and these redesigns were criticized with negative views by fans. His mouth and crane arm were changed and added detail and he is voiced by Steven Kynman in the UK and Richard Ian Cox in the US. His persona also changed as well, with the character becoming less cowardly and more scientific in his thinking. *Lofty's movement sound in the original series is that of a truck engine. *Lofty says "It's a good job ("job well" in the US dub) done" , as it is his new catchphrase. Gallery LoftyPromo.jpg|Promotional Image of Original Design Lofty the Artist.jpg|A Happy Lofty Lofty starts snowed under (Scoop cried like this 7x).png|A Sad Lofty Lofty whimpering and closing his eyes.jpg|A Funny Lofty AngryLofty.png|An Angry Lofty LoftyRedesign.png|Lofty's 2015 Redesign Merchandise Gallery Take-AlongLofty.jpg|Take-Along BrioLofty.jpg|Brio BrioBuilderSystemLofty.jpg|Brio Builder System LEGODuploLofty.jpg|LEGO Duplo Talkie-TalkieLofty.jpg|Talkie-Talkie Meet him here! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Machines Category:Main Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Cranes Category:Meet the Team